homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111315-Running out of Time
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 20:01 -- CC: Hey Heliux TT: oh, hey. TT: how're you holding up? CC: I died CC: You may have heard from Aaisha TT: i7s been a bi7 since iVe heard any informa7ion of or from you so i7 mus7 be good CC: Or Eribus TT: i TT: oh TT: oh well i was wrong. okay. TT: and nah, iVe been a bi7 busy 7o 7alk 7o 7hem 7oo much. TT: eVen 7hough 7hey are in my hiVe. CC: I can understand that TT: bu7 uh... hey, a7 leas7 respawns are a 7hing? hurray? CC: Yeah, I guess so CC: We've only got the two lives as far as I know TT: well, i7s be77er 7han jus7 one. CC: And it wasp my dreeamself that died TT: oh righ7, 7ha7... 7hing... yeah. CC: The one on the purple moon, Derse CC: Thanks to Scarlet and Vigil TT: well, er. TT: a7 leas7 you didn'7 loose your normal life? CC: True, I guess CC: Not that death is that bad CC: From the looks of it, it'll just be hanging out with Libby CC: She's got a nice place out in the void CC: But it could just be that she likes me that she saved me from horror terrors TT: heeeeh, yeah alrigh7. TT: nice of her 7o saVe you from 7hose... wha7eVer 7hey are. TT: 7hose 7hings 7ha7 sound like mons7ers eVen by name. CC: Eldritch abominations CC: HArbringers of all that is chaos CC: Benefactors of it, even TT: ooooooh 7hose are 7he eldrich mons7ers? horror7errors? TT: fi77ing name. CC: Yup CC: Sure enough, they're real and just kinda hanging around CC: So that's fun TT: 7hey sound like real nice 7hings in 7he game 7haaaanks for 7elling me. TT: well, in any case... no dreamself for you means you can7 go 7o 7he dream-moon or wha7eVer, righ7? CC: Praemonitus, praemunitus CC: And yes, I can't go to Derse anymore CC: Not that I'd want to seeing as Vigil would kill me a second time, probably CC: I will miss the ability to fly TT: Yeah. hones7ly who needs derse really. TT: flying... well maybe we can work around 7ha7 la7er or some7hing. TT: bu7 so far derse sounds like a pain in 7he ass and no7 a7 all wor7h i7. CC: Between the Black king living there as the main enemy of the game as well as Scarlet and Vigil, no, it's likely not a fun place to be TT: well, apparen7ly since i haVe an impor7an7 classpec7 or some7hing, TT: i would like 7o formally say: fuck derse. we don'7 need i7. CC: Yeah, you're Heir of Space, huh? TT: whaaa7eVer 7ha7 means, yeah. TT: and youre a mage of 7ime. TT: bo7h 7hese 7i7les sound cool, bu7 i don7 know wha7 7he heck is wi7h 'em. CC: Yeah, I've got supposedly unforeseen power as well as stepping on Jack's toes by using them CC: And you mite be able to teleport and stuff CC: Which is honestly cooler TT: okay yeah 7ha7's pre77y swee7, 7rue. TT: bu7 well... you ge7 7ime s7uff. TT: if space means i can 7elepor7, wha7 does 7ha7 mean you can pause 7ime or some7hing? TT: now 7ha7s cool if so. CC: Yes, I guess CC: I've already slowed time CC: Time and Space are indeed physical and malleable constructs now TT: congra7s you ge7 7o mess wi7h 7ime i7self. TT: and you say 7elepor7ing is cooler. TT: okay. youre wrong, bu7 alrigh7. CC: Nah, teleportation is so much more handy CC: Less likely to cause a paradox and erase us from existence TT: okay i see your poin7. bu7 cmon. you can7 mean7 7ha7 hones7ly. TT: "oh cool i can 7elepor7 places 7ha7s handy i hope i don7 7elepor7 in7o a wall or 7rap or some7hing" CC: Having these powers also may make me a target for Jack CC: I've been told such TT: "oh nice 7ha7s cool i can fucking pause 7ime and do 7hings in 7he meanwhile." CC: And he's after my Seer of Time team mate for much creepier reasons TT: well no shi7. you ge7 cool powers. of course 7he asshole is gonna mess wi7h you-- TT: ... ew. CC: Yeah, He's a Thief of Time CC: Probably preordained to fuck with me TT: his 7i7le in 7ha7 case is pre77y obVious. and well... wha7eVer a mage does, hopefully i7 can fuck oVer a 7heif? TT: maybe 7he mage comes wi7h 7rained barkbeas7s jus7 for you. CC: "Manipulates Time" CC: I don't know what else CC: I have no barkbeasts on call CC: I do have that sprite still if that's some kind of consolation CC: And bees CC: I think Hornet mom killed them though TT: you haVe 7ime manipula7ion powers, a fun sp7i7e, and a huge horne7. TT: as long as youre careful, i mean... youll be fine. TT: jack can s7eal 7ime yeah, bu7 is 7ime really a 7hing we can lack righ7 now? CC: Yes CC: I've already died once CC: And we've only just started the game CC: We do have missing and probably dead teammates TT: okay well. yes. CC: Time is most certainly not on our side CC: Perhaps if my team want to my planet first CC: But we didn't CC: We're sitting around Milo's catching frugs CC: Frogs* CC: you two should talk, by the way CC: About the space thing TT: yeah yeaaah i know. CC: Maybe trade tips if you have them TT: haVe you been giVing 7ha7 seer of 7ime human 7ime-7ips? TT: and i mean... wha7 7he fuck is a space-7ip. "space exis7s. i7s a 7hing. youre exis7ing wi7h space righ7 now." TT: i7 changes eVery7hing i 7ell you. CC: We don't have much to share CC: And I could say that with time CC: "Time is a physical construct, you can do shit with it" CC: "Don't like something, hit the rewind button" CC: "Or just see the future and prevant it" TT: wai7 you ge7 a rewind bu77on. CC: I actually don't know TT: fuck you okay wow us space players ge7 frogs and 7elepor7ing. you ge7 rewind bu77ons maybe. TT: i feel chea7ed. CC: Jack rewinded time when he killed Aaisha CC: And undid it CC: And you can go literally anywhere at any time CC: And probably shrink and grow stuff too CC: Time sounds tedious CC: Have to follow rules or doom everything CC: Like the flutterbeast effect CC: One evant can fuck everything up CC: being able to undo it probably doesn't mean I can make the right choice the next time TT: well, yes. bu7 i7 means you haVe more 7han one chance a7 i7. CC: And you can literally shrink your problems away CC: Or just up and leave TT: i don7 7hink shrinking jack is gonna help ma77ers much. CC: It mite TT: bu7 7rying ou7 me7hods 7o defea7 jack oVer and oVer? useful. CC: He'd be less of a problem if he wasp an inch tall TT: i don7 know abou7 7ha7. TT: i mean youVe liVed wi7h bees. you can7 7ell me 7ha7 an indiVidual bee can be a pain. TT: now 7ake 7ha7 bee, and make i7 a god who is a huge asshole CC: Not anymore, I guess CC: The bees are already huge assholes CC: In the literal sense of huge TT: you see my poin7, 7hen. maybe. CC: Small bees would be a non issue though CC: Which is mine CC: But eh, alright CC: I still think the Space thing is more handy CC: But we can agree to disagree TT: fair enough. TT: i7s no7 like we'd be able 7o 7rade 7i7les or any7hing. TT: 7ha7 aside... hows your 7eam doing af7er your horrible dea7h? CC: We're fine CC: Serios took it better than I did CC: I took /to/ it better CC: Not much else to say really CC: How's your team? TT: serios is fine wi7h hearing 7he news of dea7h, and youre fine ac7ually being dead. heeeey nice. TT: no7 much oVer hear, really. jus7 relaxing for 7he mos7 par7. TT: af7er hearing of some o7her lands... man my land is nice in comparison. TT: bad for eribus, bu7 s7ill alrigh7. CC: Serios died too CC: We both did CC: The only ones, luckily CC: Aaisha wasp there too, but lived CC: That's what I mean he took it better TT: aaah. go7cha. CC: He's brushing it off, it seems TT: wha7 a 7hing 7o brush off. TT: i 7hink you ge7 an excuse for panicing if youre dead. CC: That's what I mean he's taking it well CC: I'm not panicing or anything CC: I just don't find it so bad CC: More calming CC: Less stress than being here and dealign with twinks and such CC: dealing TT: i guess, okay. TT: bu7 also you jus7 barely dodged horror 7errors. CC: Yeah TT: and you ac7ually died jus7 fla7 ou7 died. TT: glad 7o hear i7s calming i guess? CC: Dying sucked CC: Got cut down in a Derse alley CC: And probably aten by Vigil CC: eaten CC: But yeah, minus the possibilty of horrorterror nightmares CC: Not bad CC: Wouldn't recommend it, of course TT: good 7o hear, ill 7ry 7o aVoid 7he whole dea7h 7hing. CC: I hope so for your sake CC: If hope actually is something substantial TT: we haVe some hope players, righ7? i7s go77a coun7 for some7hing. TT: ... s7ill, don'7 make i7 a 2-for-2 dea7h 7hing. CC: Yeah, if I want to go back to the afterife, I can just go to sleep CC: It's where I wake up from now on TT: wha7 CC: In Libby's Archives CC: Where she brought me when she picked me up from horror terror hell CC: Instead of a dreamself, I get a deadself TT: i 7hough7 7ha7 was es7ablished yes. alrigh7. TT: good 7o know 7ha7 when you die you jus7 go 7o a 7on of books. CC: Yes TT: mys7ery finally solVed. TT: in any case, ill be seeing you around. TT: i go77a wai7 for some cer7ian indiViduals 7o ge7 online CC: Yeah, later CC: And don't die -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:15 -- Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla